


Griffin's Anatomy: Kane

by HawthorneWhisperer



Series: Griffin's Anatomy [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set immediately after chapter ten of Griffin's Anatomy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Griffin's Anatomy: Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after chapter ten of Griffin's Anatomy

Marcus watched Abby, regal in her dark green dress, chatting with a handful of grey-haired men in tuxes.  Abby Griffin was born for this world, even as she was born to be a surgeon.  It astonished him how easily she could move between the operating room and galas like this–one minute she was replacing a heart valve and the next she was charming rich old men into giving the hospital money, and both of those skills came as naturally to her as breathing.

He still remembered her their first year of med school, fierce and determined to be the best.  She was, (unquestionably), and Marcus had felt drawn to her even then, but one drunken kiss outside a bar was all it had ever been.  She met Jake Griffin three weeks later, and within a year they were engaged.  It wasn’t that Marcus had been pining for her for the past thirty years–his marriage failed because he was a self-centered ass, not because of Abby–but lately, things had softened between them.  For years he thought she hated him, judging by the way she argued with him in the OR and refused his suggestions once she was chief of surgery.

Clarke changed all that for him.  Clarke was the key to understanding Abby, because it was through Clarke that Marcus realized that Abby’s steely determination and refusal to compromise was simply her way of challenging the status quo. It wasn’t hatred–it wasn’t about him at all.  It was simply how the Griffin women worked.  He realized that standing across from Clarke in the OR, her jaw clenched just like her mother’s.  Clarke had the same stiff spine, the same cold fire that burned within Abby.

The grey haired donors departed and Marcus took his chance.  He grabbed two full champagne flutes from a passing waiter and slipped one into her hand.  She was focused, a look he recognized from hundreds of surgeries, and followed her gaze.  “Ah, the happy couple.  How are they doing?”

Across the crowded ballroom, Blake had his hand resting on Clarke’s bare back as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.  Clarke tipped her chin down, listening intently, and then smiled up at him.

Abby took a sip of her champagne and sighed.  “She’s moving in with him.  She called and told me this morning.”

“So soon?  It’s been what, six months?”  Abby gave him a wry look.  “Ah, I see.  Of course.  It’s been six months since they told you.”

“That’s my daughter for you.  I think she was trying to protect him by keeping it from me.”

“Blake’s a good kid,” Marcus offered lamely.

“Kid?  Marcus, he’s thirty-two.”

Marcus tried to fight his smile and failed.  “They just seem so young–were we ever that young?”  Fifteen feet away, Clarke rested her head against Blake’s shoulder, his arm now draped around her waist.

Abby looked at him and smiled.  There were streaks of grey in her hair now, but her brown eyes were as bright as ever.  “It’s hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Impulsively, Marcus reached out and took Abby’s hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.  And Abby mirrored her daughter’s movements and leaned her temple against his shoulder, squeezing back.


End file.
